


The Appointment

by Jusi98



Series: Our life [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa kids, F/F, Pregnant Lexa (The 100), clarke is a dork, they are so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:24:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jusi98/pseuds/Jusi98
Summary: Clarke and Lexa got an appointment....





	The Appointment

The two have been waiting for this day for a long time. Today they would finally find out if they would get a boy or a girl. 

Clarke had been talking for days about what she would enjoy more. in the end there were no big differences. 

And now they were sitting here, waiting to be called. Clarke was pretty nervous. she could not close her eyes last night.

"Hey Clarke. It's okay. You don't need to be nervous." Lexa says next to her. Her hand rubbing soothing circles on Clarkes knee. 

"I know, bit it's just a big step, you know? To find out the gender of out little monkey." Clarke says as she lays a hand on Lexas stomach. 

Lexa could only roll her eyes at the nickname.   
Clarke just grins and gave Lexa a kiss on the cheek. 

A few minutes later, Clarke saw a woman enter the waiting room. she was pregnant, too, but much further than Lexa. her belly was shaped perfectly and she was looking forward to feeling her baby in Lexas big belly.

"Come on Clarke." Lexa says then. 

Clarke just gave her a confused look and Lexa motioned to the consulting room. Clarke didn't even realise, that they were called.

She then stands up and takes Lexas hand, as they made their way trough the door.

"Hello. How is the little one doing?" The doctor asks them, as they came into the room.

They both smiled at each other, before Lexa answered.   
"The baby is good. Thank you." 

The doctor stands up and steps over to them.

"Okay. Then let's see what it will be." The doctor says encouraging.

Lexa lays down on the treatment table and pushes her shirt up, to reveal her baby bump. Clarke positioned herself next to Lexa, to be near her, when they get their result.

"Okay. This might be a bit cold know." The doctor warns Lexa, before he put the gel on her belly. 

He takes the ultrasound device and rubs the gel in Lexas stomach. Clarkes look goes from Lexa to the computer monitor, that was standing next to the doctor, and smiles alongside Lexa, when they saw their Baby. 

"Okay....so here you can see your Baby. Here is the head. There are the feet with this little toes. And if I look correctly, you will get a little girl." The doctor says, smiling at them both.

Clarke had tears in her eyes. Her little girl. She gazed back at Lexa, who had also tears in her eyes. 

"I'll let you two alone for a few minutes." The doctor say, before he is gone.

Clarke couldn't believe, that this was real.  
"Lex, our little girl." She says, as she put a hand on Lexas belly. 

"I know. And she will be our angel." Lexa says trough sobs and tears. 

Clarke only nods and put her lips on Lexas.   
"I'm so exited to meet her."

"I'm too, Clarke. I'm too."


End file.
